


The Post-Possession Debriefing, Featuring Waverly's Charts

by Lampshadez



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Discussions of sex, F/F, discussions of consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 06:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11458233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lampshadez/pseuds/Lampshadez
Summary: When Waverly stays over at Nicole's, they try to help Waverly fill in the gaps of what she doesn't remember from the past seven weeks, and talk about where to go from there.





	The Post-Possession Debriefing, Featuring Waverly's Charts

**Author's Note:**

> You guys, I promise, I really do ship Waverly/Nicole. I like them a lot, both as a pairing and as individuals If any of you read my last fic and weren't feeling it, sincerely thank you for giving this a go. This is definitely different and definitely less intense.  
> I'm really interested in what kinds of conversations the characters will be having in the aftermath of episode 2x05 and there's about a million things to unpack in that episode, but I'm really interested in what it means for Waverly (and the people around her/the people she loves) now that she's demon-free after seven weeks. So, this'll explore that.
> 
> ALSO: IMPORTANT CONTENT WARNING  
> This fic will talk about the fact that Waverly was possessed and that she had sex with Nicole during that period. So, there's some inherent consent issues there that are addressed. Safe reading, everybody!

"Oh, shit," Waverly said when Nicole opened the door to her place.

"Hello to you, too, Wave."

"No," Waverly said.  "I'm sorry."  She kissed Nicole.  "Just...your  _face._ "

"Did that sound better to you?" Nicole asked, stepping aside so Waverly could walk in.

"I'm sorry," Waverly said again, though Nicole looked amused and not at all hurt.  Well, no.  She looked physically hurt.  She had a bruise on her head from when Mikshun-Waverly shoved her and knocked her out, and from Waverly's fuzzy memories, she guessed Nicole had a few other bruises, too.  "Geez, babe.  Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, baby," Nicole said.  "You know me, I bruise pretty easy.  I've had ice on it all night."

Waverly frowned a bit.  "I'm sorry I'm so late."

"It's totally fine," Nicole said.  "I saved you dinner."

Waverly looked surprised and really actually quite moved.

"Nicole," she said.  "It's, like, ten o'clock."

Nicole shrugged.  "You said you got held up, I didn't know if you'd eaten."

"I love you," Waverly said, without really meaning to but definitely meaning it.  She was exhausted, she was pretty emotionally drained, she was a bit nervous about everything she had to talk to Nicole about, she was having some emotional whiplash from her evening so far with Wynonna.  Pretty much anything could have evoked a strong emotional reaction at that point.

Nicole opened her mouth, then shut it.  She grinned.  "I love you, too," she said.

There was a bit of silence between them as they both enjoyed the moment of those words being said, but were unsure of how to follow it.

"I'm actually really glad you said that," Nicole tried.  "Because I actually have lasagna for you and I didn't want it to seem like a bribe."

"Your brother's lasagna?" Waverly asked.  "That he sends to you?"

"His award-winning lasagna," Nicole nodded.  "I mean, it was his own husband who gave him the award, but, still.  It deserves it."

"Hell yeah it does," Waverly said, and Nicole laughed.  It was silly, they knew, this entire conversation, but it was nice to finally be able to talk about something and enjoy themselves without the usual storm clouds above them, even if it was just for a few seconds talking about lasagna.

"Go put your bags down," Nicole said, a bit quizzical as to why Waverly brought so many bags.  "I'll heat it up."

**-WE-**

"Waverly, food's..." she trailed off, walking into her dining room and seeing Waverly standing, facing a wall that had a large piece of poster paper on it.  Nicole's place wasn't the biggest, admittedly, but the poster covered almost the entire wall.  "Ready."

"Thanks."  Waverly turned and shot her a grin.

"Uh, Wave," Nicole began as she put the food on the table.  "What's this?"

"A chart."  Waverly turned to face her now, proud of her work.  It'd been a while since she'd been able to make a good chart.

"I can see that," Nicole said.  "Of what?"

"The last seven weeks."

Nicole looked surprised.

"What I can remember of them, anyway," Waverly said.

"And I can help fill in the blanks," Nicole said.

Waverly nodded.  "If you want."

"Of course I want to," Nicole said.  She came up to stand next to Waverly and kissed her cheek and put her arm around her shoulders.  "So this is what you were doing tonight?"

"While I was waiting for Wynonna, yeah," Waverly said, leaning into Nicole's shoulder and not quite thinking about what she was saying.

"For what?"

"Oh, I just had to talk to her about something," Waverly said, trying to sound nonchalant.

"Oh," Nicole said.  "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," she assured her.

"Is Wynonna?"

"Can we not talk about Wynonna?" Waverly asked.

Nicole shrugged.  "Yeah, no problem."

"I mean, it's just, what we talked about tonight doesn't affect my timeline," Waverly said.  "This timeline."  She nodded toward the wall.

"And this is quite the timeline," Nicole said.  "Did you put all that yarn up now?"  She looked around.  "Did you use my yarn?"

"No, I brought it," Waverly said.  "And I put this all together back at the homestead, then brought it here."

"Well, we should probably get started, then," Nicole said.  "Can I get you a drink?"

"Can I get you a drink?" Waverly asked.  "I've taken over your dining room and made you cook for me, the least I can do is grab you a drink."

"Wave, I threw it in the microwave," Nicole said. "And I think you took over a wall, not the whole room."

Waverly shrugged and stepped forward, heading into the kitchen before Nicole had a chance to.

Nicole laughed.  "Water's good, thanks, but there's other stuff in there, help yourself."

**-WE-**

"I didn't take anything from here, did I?" Waverly asked.

Nicole pouted a bit and shook her head.  "No, nothing major."

"Nicole."

"Some silverware," Nicole shrugged.

"I'm sor-."

"I needed new silverware anyway," Nicole said.  "I already bought some, actually.  It's fine."

"I'm paying you back for that."

"It's okay, really," Nicole said.  "I mean, it's not like it's your fault."

"I touched the goo," Waverly said.  "I brought this into our lives."

"A demon who has been tempting and manipulating people for centuries got one over on you," Nicole said.  "It happens."

Waverly still felt some guilt and felt some kind of way, but she couldn't help but laugh.

"What?" Nicole asked, feeling herself smile a bit.

"Did you hear that sentence you just said?" Waverly asked.  "Is this the kind of stuff you thought you'd be saying when you moved out here?"

Nicole laughed.  "No," she admitted.  "But it's nice to know what's going on around here."

Waverly's face fell a bit, and Nicole didn't mean for that to happen.

"Which brings us back to the chart," Nicole said.  "What else is there?"

"That event at the high school," Waverly said, and she saw Nicole tense up.  "Uh oh."

"Mikshun was pretty into PDA," Nicole frowned.  "And it sort of cost me an arrest of that slimeball Tucker Gardner."

"What?"

"It's okay," Nicole said.  "I mean, it's not, but we'll get him.  We're working on it."

Waverly didn't look relaxed.

"Did you, uh," Nicole began.  "Choke him?"

"What?!"

"He came in and said you confronted him and you choked him," Nicole said.  "Said you had him a foot off the ground."

"Oh, wow," Waverly said, feeling a lump forming in her throat again.  "I did.  I remember now."

"I mean, that wasn't you," Nicole said, rushing to comfort her.  "And we're going to get something that sticks to him."

"Nothing sticks to that family," Waverly said, shaking her head.

"Something will," Nicole said.  She and Waverly were sitting next to each other at the table, facing the wall with the chart.  Nicole put her hand on Waverly's knee.  "Baby, we don't have to do this all tonight."

"No, I want to know what happened," Waverly said.  She saw that Nicole looked concerned.  "I'm okay, I swear.  I kind of just want to get it over with."

"I mean," Nicole said, nodding toward the chart.  "You seem to remember a good deal.  Most of the chart's pretty covered.  You fought the shit out of this thing, Wave."

Waverly let out a little chuckle at the phrasing, but she saw the point Nicole was making.  She was exhausted, more tired than she'd ever been, but she couldn't sleep.  She wasn't entirely sure but she didn't think she'd slept a whole lot in the last seven weeks, either.  And, if she was being honest, she wasn't sure when she'd be able to sleep better again.

"Seriously," Nicole continued.  "I overheard some of those weird firefighter guys at the barn, this demon was really, really dangerous.  It could've gone so much worse and you stopped it from getting that bad."

"Wynonna stopped it."

"Wynonna saved you today," Nicole said.  "You've been saving all of us for seven weeks."

Waverly exhaled deeply.  She hadn't thought of it that way, and she saw the point but she wasn't sure what to do with the new wave of emotion and thought that came with it.

"Is there, uh, anything else you remember?" Waverly asked, gesturing toward the chart.

Nicole looked away from her after a moment then at the chart.

She frowned a bit.  "I'm sorry, babe, I think that covers everything I know of," she said.  "I know there's gaps up there though...maybe ask around?"

"Yeah, I definitely need to, like, make the rounds," Waverly said, wiping her eyes.  

Nicole leaned over and kissed her cheek.  "Come on, let's get away from this.  Is there anything in particular you want to do?"

"There's actually one more thing I need to talk to you about," Waverly said, and she looked visibly nervous again.

Nicole saw the change.  "Okay."

"So, we had sex," Waverly said.  "We've had a lot of sex."

Nicole couldn't help but laugh a bit.  "Yes, we have."

Waverly let herself smile a bit, but wouldn't let herself for long.  Nicole saw, and her own smile fell.

"I just want to...you know, make sure," Waverly said.  "That it was me, every time."

"Oh, god, Waves..."

"I know, I just, it's important," Waverly said quickly.  "For both of us."

"No, I agree," Nicole said.  "I totally agree."

"I have a list," Waverly said.  "Of every time."  She went and got it from her bag.  "So, I thought we could, I don't know.  Compare lists, I guess."

"I don't have a list."

"I mean, if there are dates missing or anything," Waverly said.  She didn't sit back down, she stood there, nervously shifting her weight from foot to foot as Nicole looked it over.

Nicole wanted to look it over quickly, to settle this as soon as possible, but she also didn't want to rush.

"This looks right," Nicole said.

"It _looks_ right?"

"It is right," Nicole amended.  "This is it, every time."

Waverly exhaled.

"Waverly, I would never..." Nicole said.  "I mean, I know I didn't know, but if you didn't seem yourself-."

"Hey, I know," Waverly said.  "I know.  Look, we do not need to talk about it anymore but I just wanted to be sure."

Nicole nodded.

Waverly leaned on the back of Nicole's chair.

"I know this is very different," she said.  "But I'm spending tomorrow looking over my bank statements, hoping Mikshun-me didn't buy anything stupid that just hasn't been delivered yet."

Nicole laughed and they were both happy that the tension was relieved.  It was an important conversation and one that they both knew they should have, but it was heavy.  They were glad to be past it.

"Was that you a couple weeks ago who was talking about putting a trampoline out at the homestead?"

"They are fun!" Waverly said.  "And we've got tons of space. And, Doc's never seen one."

"What?"

"They weren't around until the 1930's, apparently," Waverly said.  "I always wanted one when I was a kid."

Nicole laughed.  "Sure, that's exactly what a house full of often-drunk adults needs.  A trampoline."

"Guess who just got uninvited from ever coming on the trampoline," Waverly said after a moment.

"Speaking of," Nicole segued.  "Why does this date have a star next to it?"

Waverly looked down at the list.  "Oh, well.  That was the...you know."

"The what?"

"You don't remember?"

Nicole opened her mouth, then shut it.  "I am not sure how to answer that question."

"That was the week your neighbors were gone," Waverly said.

"Oh, and I bought the-."

"Yes."

Nicole laughed.  "Oh wow.  Okay, yeah.  Definitely star-worthy.  Hell, five stars."

"Very modest."

Nicole shrugged.  "I mean, the neighbors are out tonight, actually," she said, again grateful that she lived at the end of the building and only had one set of neighbors.  "Mrs. Stewart has a conference this week in the city and Mr. Stewart went to join her for a few days."

"Really?"

Nicole nodded, grinning.

"And do you still have-?"

"Mhm."

"We should..." Waverly gestured toward Nicole's bedroom.

Nicole practically sprang out of her chair.  "Yep."


End file.
